A Game for Nina, Julia, and Xiaoyu
by maylea
Summary: Um... Inexplainable. Read the Prologue to this story and you'll find out. What are needed here are in there. ~story's up!~
1. prologue

****

A Game for Nina, Julia, and Xiaoyu

By: Michelle

Author's note: Curious? Read to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, whether you like it or not.

****

Prologue

In the Philippines, where I live in, there's a really enjoyable game for little kids. This game was called "Chasing-Sitting". This was a game wherein the It chases his/her fellow playmates around a specific place. If the kid is caught sitting, he/she is exempted from being the new It. But when the child is caught standing, he/she is to be It.

I recall playing the game with two of my cousins Trisha and Denise-chang, who is a member here at fanfiction.net.

We were 3-5 years old back then, that we didn't have manners and attitudes. We cried over tiny matters. Like, making a chalkboard heart pink or red. But this changed us. It made us much different... It made us confident of our actions. 

Trisha wasn't athletic and sporty back then like she is now. No... Among the three of us cousins, it was Trisha who cried the most. This is when my story begins.

One Sunday Reunion with the family, we got bored and decided to play something. The three of us agreed to play "Chasing-Sitting". 

Since I was the oldest by 9-10 months, the grown-ups blamed me for the mischief caused. But anyway, we went inside our Grandmother's room to play there. It was really spacious and looked good for a chasing game. We then started playing when we got in, from the choosing of the It to the chasing. 

Imagine me as Nina, Denise-chang as Julia, and Trisha as Xiaoyu...

Author's Note: Please send me about 5 reviews and I'll tell you what happened... Tekken style.


	2. erfnihg

A Game for Nina, Julia, and Xiaoyu  
  
By: Michelle  
  
Author's Note: The story! My first updated story in ages! Okay. co-written by the cousins themselves. The famous Romance writer Denise-chang and Trisha, our cutie pie cousin.  
  
Trisha: Hey, I'm not a baby!  
  
Michelle: Whatever. You seem quiet, Denise. The hell happened?  
  
Denise: Nothing, just that my brother farted really, really loud and I got scared outta my wits.  
  
Michelle: Anyway, here's our story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, and neither do my cousins.  
  
Denise:  
  
It was just a usual Sunday morning, time for our family reunion! Yahoo. (I was being sarcastic!) Anyway, to pass the time, Michelle, Trisha and I were brainstorming for a new game.  
  
Trisha:  
  
And the story begins at this point.  
  
Michelle: Firckin' hell cares? Just get on with it. We're going to the arcades later, so we better make this fast.  
  
Nina: So, what're we gonna play?  
  
(Xiaoyu jumps up and down.)  
  
Xiaoyu: I WANNA PLAY HIDE 'N' SEEK!  
  
Nina: No way! This place is too small for it.  
  
Julia: Hmm, a chasing game would be nice.  
  
Nina: It's so...usual.  
  
Xiaoyu: Um...well, we have to think of something!  
  
Nina: I got it!  
  
Julia: What's "it"? A mosquito?  
  
Nina: No, a game, freak.  
  
Xiaoyu: OOH! What's that?  
  
Nina: Sitting and Running! When you sit down, it means you can't be caught! It'll be fun!  
  
Xiaoyu: Cool! Who's it?  
  
Julia: Um...don't know, but I was it in last week's game.  
  
Nina: And I was it before that.  
  
Xiaoyu: You always say that when we play!  
  
Julia: But it's the truth!  
  
Nina: Let's start, then.  
  
(Xiaoyu gave them her ten-second head start.)  
  
(Nina and Julia whisper something in each other's ears.)  
  
(Nina sits down and Julia follows.)  
  
Nina: Sit down walking, sit down walkin! You can't catch me!!  
  
Xiaoyu: (Starts to whine) Hey that's not fair!!  
  
Julia: 's not in the rulebook!  
  
(Xiaoyu started to cry when Julia and Nina paid her no attention. Xiaoyu creates a pool of tears.)  
  
~to be continued~  
  
M: balahgbkvcsfckasbkfsahefseah....  
  
Denise: She means, "Send reviews. or else we won't continue." Um, she's being a bit over on the "What's Your Flava" song. She's soo annoying when she does that!  
  
M: Craig David rules, dude! *what's ya flava, tell me what's ya flava, ooh." 


End file.
